phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I, Brobot/Transcript
(Episode starts with Phineas and Ferb under a tree in the Backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house.) Phineas: And the candidates for what awesome thing we will do today are: our blueprint for completely food-based water park, your schematic for the tunnel to the center of the Earth, this model for the chamber of invisibility, your other schematic for a microscopic zoo that rests on the head of a pin. Gee. We sure have lots of blueprints, models, and schematics. ("Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg as Phineas notices a falling leaf) Hey, Ferb. Summer doesn't last forever, and we've got too many plans for just the two of us. We either need more days of summer, or more of us. (Ferb shows Phineas a blueprint) What's this? The blueprint for that robot we invented? Ferb, you're a genius! We can make android versions of ourselves! We can make Phinedroids and Ferbots! Hey, where's Perry? (On the roof, Perry puts on his fedora and goes into the chimney elevator) (Song: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" elevator music) (Elevator bell) Santa Claus: Ho-ho-hold that elevator! (Elevator bell) Major Monogram: Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. He's made 57 phone calls in the past hour. We don't know to whom, or why. (Perry points toward the chimney vator) No, not to Santa. Agent P, your mission is to find out what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to and stop him. See, Carl, that's why I don't like using the chimney vator. Besides, that guy totally owes me a pony from when I was five. the garage of the house Phineas: Okay, Ferb. The robot building device is almost ready to be activated. Just a couple more commands. (Computer beeping) Okay, pictures please. Computer: Phineas. Ferb. Phineas and Ferb. Phineas: Here we go. Computer: Robot building sequence activated. (Computer beeping, Bell dings) Phineas: Wow, it worked! I'm so glad we tried our new android building device instead of using that old dinosaur. (Beep; The door on the unit opens up, several Phineas and Ferb-like robots march out; on bullhorn) Phinedroids and Ferbots, we thank you for being with us today. Please-- (At Ferb) Uh, Ferb, your bullhorn's not on. (Ferb turns on his bullhorn; on bullhorn) Please take a blueprint and report to the backyard immediately! (At Ferb) Ferb, would you do the honors? (Ferb presses the "DANCE" button on a remote) (Song: "Phinedroids and Ferbots") Phinedroids and Ferbots (X4) Phinedroids/Ferbots: We're Phinedroids and Ferbots and we're stomping our feet To the electric, magnetic mechanical beat We've got light bulbs for eyes and aluminum noses We're bustin' chillin' moves with our robot poses (Bustin' chillin' moves with our robot poses) Phinedroids and Ferbots (X3) Word (Near the end, Ferb presses the "WORK" button on the remote) At... Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz: Pick up the phone! Pick up, pick up! Pick up, pick up! Oh, why won't you pick up? (sees Perry) Oh, hi, Perry the Platypus. Thank you for using the key I gave you. It's much more civilized than crashing through my ceiling, don't you think? Yes, eh. Anyway, I-I don't know why you're here, but you can tell Monogram that I'm not, eh, you know, "up to anything." Anyways, all I've been doing is calling my new girlfriend. (Laughs) We're having, what I call, a relationship bump. And now, she won't pick up the phone, and I'm tired of leaving messages. I'm tired! I've—I left, like, 57 messages and, I won't leave anymore. It starts to look a little desperate. (Perry glares) Hmm? Oh, no, that's not an evil scheme. That's just a giant magnet. I'm going to wave it over my girlfriend's house and erase all the messages I left. (Laughs) Because, some of them are long and rambly. I know, there's an ordinance against it, but... What? Oh, come on, Perry the Platypus! (Growls) Oh well, too bad for you! (traps Perry) Too bad you don't believe in love! (Door slams, Truck engine revving) Too bad! the living room of the house, [[Candace] is talking to Stacy on her cellphone on the chair] Candace: I'd love to come over and watch you get your ears pierced, Stacy, but my Mom went to Zippy Pics and left me in charge of my brothers. (Sees a Phinedroids out the door) Oh, here they come now. (smirks, another Phinedroid walks by) Phineas and Ferrrruh, Phineas? (Gasps) I'll have to call you back! (she goes outside) Oh, wait till Mom finds out about Phineas and Ferb, and...Phineas and Ferb and Phineas? Ferb? Phineas and Ferb? Phineas and Ferb? Ferbias, Phiniferb? (Gasps) They're my brothers and they're robots! THEY'RE BRO-BOTS! (Candace screams and runs into the panic room, finally, she calls Linda.) is answering her phone in Zippy Pacs Linda: What is it, Candace? Candace: Mom, I'm in the panic room... Phineas and Ferb...and—And then Phineas and Ferb...and—And robots! (voice becomes squeaky) Invisibility chamber! Elephants! Linda: That's nice, honey. Well, the pictures should be ready soon, and then I'll see the robots when I get home. Bye. (Phone beeps) Candace: Everything will be gone once Mom gets home. Isn't that right, Mr. Miggins? Unless... (Candace grabs a sack, an oil can, and a football helmet which she puts on, and lays a trap for a Brobot; a Ferbot walks near the oil can and drinks from it; Candace leaps from the cellar and traps the Ferbot) Aha! (She carries the sack with the Ferbot in it to the front yard and calls Stacy) Stacy? Oh my gosh! Guess what? Ugh, Stacy, I can't understand you. Why are you crying? Yeah. Crying, crying, it hurts, right. Got that. Uh-huh, Oh, hi, Mrs. Hirano! What? Stacy got her ears pierced? Gee, what a terrible thing that I had completely no idea about! Anyway, gotta run, Mrs. Hirano. Give Stacy my best! (Throughout this, a garbage truck arrives. A man takes the bag with the Ferbot in it and tosses it into the dump area. It drives away, and a Fred's Fertilizer truck pulls up. A man drops off a bag of fertilizer and the truck drives off. Candace barely notices; she walks back to the bag and kicks it) Poor, mixed-up Stacy. at D.E.I., Perry pulls out a canister of cheese spray from his fedora. He then shakes the canister and sprays the rope with the cheese spray. A mouse comes out of a mouse hole, climbs up the rope, and then gnaws on it. at the backyard of the house (Song: "Phinedroids and Ferbots" (instrumental)) Phineas: Hey, bros. How's the old Chamber of Invisibility coming along? (Robot whirring, Chamber of Invisibility zapping) Wow, it works! Well done. (At Ferb) Hey, normally I'd be saying that to you, Ferb. Just kinda weird saying that to a Ferbot. Come on. Let's see how the Microscopic zoo is going. (At Robots) Hey, guys. Mind if we see how things are coming along? (At Ferb) Hold her steady, Ferb. Wow! That's amazing! And according to this microscopic newspaper machine, the zoo's really packing them in! Well, I guess we can categorize this project as a success. Hey, that's the best tunnel to the center of the Earth I've ever seen. Boy, I bet that was fun to build. You know, Ferb, even if these robots were a success and completely on model, I kind of miss working on stuff. You know, just you and me. Hey, what's this? Thanks. Hovercraft lounge chair? We were gonna build that next week! Oh, no! The Phinedroids and Ferbots are running out of projects, so they're designing their own! Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein? Oh, look! They're starting their own overpriced coffee franchise! That's so '90s. (Cut back to Candace sitting on the sidewalk in front of the house) This is terrible! (cut back to Phineas and Ferb) We have an entirely new problem! (Camera pans across the robots getting out of controls) The coffee's making them haywire! And that one's having trouble falling asleep. (Camera shows a Phinedroid trying to sleep, looking to an alarm clock every 2 seconds) Poor little guy. (Robot whirring) That's it! You guys are drinking way too much coffee! I'm shutting her down! (He slams the metal curtain of the coffee shop shut, The robots turn towards he and Ferb evilly and their eyes glow) Well, that's no good. Time to show these robots who's in charge. (Presses the laptop button repeatedly) Uh, Ferb? I think they're in charge. (Song: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo") Doofenshmirtz: (Singing along) Bow, chicka bow-wow, that's what my baby says... Mow, mow-- Oh, there it is. (Turns off radio) My new girlfriend's house. Now I can erase all those embarrassing messages. And then I can start leaving new ones. What? (stops car, sees Perry with a spy badge and gasps) Perry the Platypus! How did you escape my net? It was the mouse, wasn't it? Get out of the way, Perry the Platypus! Don't make me drop this giant magnet on you! Well, then, as a lazy tailor would say, "Suit yourself." (Flips the switch making the magnet fall on Perry, but Santa Claus picks up the magnet) But that doesn't make sense! It's the middle of July! Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! I'm on a summer run! Farewell, Perry the Platypus! Doofenshmirtz: Bah, humbug. (Cut back to Phineas and Ferb being surrounded by Brobots) Phineas: So this is how it ends, Ferb. Defeated by our own doppelgängers. If only we had some device that can stop them from... (Ferb pulls out the remote; Phineas laughs) I know, I'm just messing with ya. (Ferb presses the "DANCE" button) (Song: "Phinedroids and Ferbots") Phinedroids and Ferbots (X4) Phinedroids and Ferbots: We're Phinedroids and Ferbots and we're here to stay Now our work is done, we're shutting down for the day (Phineas and Ferb begin dancing with the robots) Candace: (Scoffs) '80s music is so 2002. (Car door opens) Mom, mom, mom! Linda: Oh, hi, honey. I got some very nice shots here. Candace: Yeah, that's great, Mom. Check this out! (opens fertilizer bag with eyes closed) Ta-da! (Pause) Linda: That's a very nice bag of manure, Candace. Candace: (opens her eyes, looks in bag) What? AAAAH! Linda: Candace! You made me drop my pictures! Candace: Maybe it's not too late! (Cut to the backyard where robots are still there, Candace smiles) ...Our imagination We're Phinedroids and Ferbots... Candace: Mom, mom, mom! You've gotta see this! (Santa's magnet takes all the robots away, leaving behind only Phineas and Ferb still dancing) Now our work is done, we're shutting down for the day (Close up of the gate) Candace: I know. I've done this nineteen other times. (closes eyes) But this time, I can say with the utmost confidence that there are Phineas and Ferb robots in the backyard! (Candace opens the gate to reveal nothing but Phineas and Ferb still dancing, and she looks on, deadpanned) Linda: (referring to the real Phineas and Ferb) Yes, Candace. There are "Phineas and Ferb robots" in the backyard. (Candace hangs her head in shame. Phineas and Ferb continue to dance) Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots, word End Credits Linda: Who wants to see pictures? (One of the Candace photos falls off the pile and lands on the copier machine in the garage) Computer: Candace. (Robot whirring) Candace: It's a Candroid! (Candace screams and runs into the panic room again. The Candroid is in there, too, and she has Mr. Miggins) Oh, give me that! (Robot whirring) Category:Transcripts Category:I